


Connections

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Fusion, Idolization, M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Inside Gogeta was far from what they had expected.





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 1, GT

The first time seeing Vegeta in the fourth level of Super Saiyan took my breath away. He stood proudly, this thick chest thrust forward and fists clenched, ready for battle.

I had never seen him so calm, so entirely in control. He even fought with grace, his movement never jagged or forced. For a moment I truly believed that he had surpassed me, rocketing past all of our imaginary limits to just be a beautiful crimson God in the midst of terrible evil. His eyes were icy, such a clear blue that not even normal Super Saiyan irises could live up to them. They pierced our enemy with fiery anger, never once letting up his defenses. 

His hair grew to fall in a perfect cascade down and over his shoulders, the color softening a touch into a rich brown. The red that rimmed his eyes was nowhere near the passivity of sleep deprivation, it was angry and strong, it made him even more beautiful, and so incredibly terrifying.

And oh, God, his voice. He spoke to me for the first time in that form and I nearly melted into a desperate mess then and there. It was so similar to his natural tone but deepened just enough that the baritone vibrancy came through, almost a purr. 

Fusion was meant to combine our bodies, minds, and souls, but inside Gogeta we stood, looking at each other with unreadable expressions. The difference in his energy was staggering. So incredibly powerful, confident. He could read my emotions as well as I could his, but my mind felt clouded in his presence. I vaguely wondered if I had a similar effect on him, but I quickly snuffed the hope out. Nothing, not even I could hold a candle to his beauty.

“Kakarot.”

My breathing hitched awkwardly. I pounded my chest with a cough, gathering my thoughts a bit before responding. I couldn’t let myself look him dead in the eyes, “Vegeta.”

He shook his head a bit, those chocolate locks swaying back and forth, “Why do I feel as if it was supposed to be like this, right from the beginning?”

I cocked my head to the side, trying my damnedest to focus on his words and not the scarlet fur so teasingly descending out of sight, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

He stared off into the black nothingness of our fusion, “Me either, but… Fusing feels nice. It was the last thing I expected, honestly.”

I shook my head with a pained smile, “I like being around you even when we aren’t fused.”

He chuckled in that delicious contralto, closing his eyes with a tiny smile, “Likewise,” He looked back up at me, “I feel closer though, almost as if we’ve crossed the barrier of rivals or friends. It’s almost-”

“Like we’re lovers.” I finished his thought for him. I could see it so clearly in my head as if he was projecting onto me so he didn’t have to utter the words himself. 

He nodded a bit and looked off again, hesitant bashfulness covering his cheeks in a shade almost matching his coat. 

“Yes, that,”

The stagnant silence made the air thick with potential, I couldn’t bring myself to say anything.

“Kakarot?” He was still avoiding my eyes.

“What is it?” I could feel his presence wiggling around in my mind as if he was inspecting my emotions and memories. I opened up and let him, remaining patient even after more than a minute of silence on his end.

“Can you see my thoughts as vividly as I see yours?”

I shook my head, “I’m too distracted for that at the moment.”

“Ah,” He stayed quiet again. I let him investigate more, feeling him pull all the way back to when we first met.

“Why… Why do I not feel any animosity from you? I… I murdered your friends, I tried to murder Gohan…”

I interrupted him, making my way to step forward but being stopped by something invisible. Fusion was going to force us to talk, there would be no contact. Contact is for the weak minded and the insecure, “I never hated you at all. I let you live because…” Why _did_ I let him live? I had no idea at the time how far my infatuation would stretch, so why in the world did I let him go?

“Because I loved you.” The answer came unexpectedly and without my permission, blurting clumsily from my lips in what sounded like a pained whisper, but I knew that he heard me as if I had screamed it at him. 

“You… Loved me...? But, that’s not what your memories-”

“I didn’t know it then. What I thought I was feeling was wrong. I thought…” I paused. How would I say this without sounding crazy?

“I thought you were really strong… And I wanted to fight you again. But really what I wanted was an excuse to see you one more time… Vegeta?”

“Yes?”

“Can I tell you somethin’?” He nodded.

“I was more excited about you than I was about Frieza. He was barely in the back of my mind on my way to Namek. I just wanted to get strong enough to impress you.”

He furrowed his brow, looking at me with nothing but confusion, “Kakarot, that’s ridiculous.”

I laughed, going to rub the back of my head and being surprised to find a mane there, “I know.”

He looked at me strangely for a minute before sadly shaking his head, “So, what now?”

I gazed off into the pinpoint of light that seemed to grow every second, “I think it’s almost over.”

“No!” He tries to reach toward me but was stopped just as I was, “I mean… What about when we separate? I… I’ll miss being this close.”

I smiled at him, “Let’s show this dragon who’s boss first. Then we can talk about it.”

He nodded, looking back at the growing light again. It enveloped both of us and I felt his intrusion in my mind slip away, but the glowing feeling in my chest had nothing to do with fusion.

Now two different people again, we grinned big at each other before powering up and rushing toward Omega. 

I wanted to get this over with, I had a Prince to woo.


End file.
